BB Dance For me!
by Misfitschibis
Summary: Misfits Wants Bumblebee to do a funny dance for her amusment in Sams window
1. Chapter 1

i'm adding another condition, Misfits now goes to sams high school!

* * *

yay

"Hey Hey BB?" Misfits poked Bumblebee's rear view mirror during the lunch hour. She always visted Bumblebee during lunch finding it much more easier to socailize with him than the other students at the school, Sam, Mikeala and Miles aside. plus, Trent had a habit of ridiculing her, which was bother some until she slashed all his tires,and painted fluffy bunnies on his nice expensive SUV.

Bumblebee electronicely buzzed, a Cybertronian snort, not the scoffing kind either. It was the kind that Bumblebee made when Misfits woke him up from a nap in Traquility's High School parking lot in the middle of the day.

"What Misfits? Don't you ever eat lunch? my sensors say your not hungry but you only had a mini-muffin for breckfast, what gives?"

"I'm bored, students here are either too unintelligent for my likeing or too intelligent to have a poilte conversation," she never answered his first question and that was enough to tell him that she wouldn't

"Okay thats nice can I go back to my nap now?" he grumbled about Chibis, setting back down on his hydrualics.

"No," Misfits rubbed her shoudlers agianst his front driver's side door, snuggling into him giving him a hint that she was not easily rid of. Or that she was subconsuously flirting with him agian.

"Why?"

"Do the funny dance in Sam's window when we get home!!"

"No,"

"Peeze?"

"No,"

"Peeze?"

"No,"

"Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze?"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo,"

"Pitty peeze wit suga on top wit a cherrwee?"

"Do you know how stupid you sound?"

"Peeeze?"

"No,"

"Peeze?"

"No,no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no "

"Peezey peezy peeezze?"

"Nope, non, IIe, negative, you want me to say it in more languages?"

"Peeze?"

"No-"

"PEEEEEEEEEEAZE do the funny dance in Sam's window,"

"No,"

"I bet you'd do it if i ask for you to dance in Mikealas window."

"shut up!"

"Ha you would Come on Please do the funny dance in Sams window?"

"Which dance are you talking about the bannadance?"

"No, but that is a good one. No the one where your shake your aft in peoples's faces , in this case Sam's window while he's doing Homework, I need a good laugh, Trent insulted my intellect agian,"

"And what did you say to him?"

"Oh I said a couple of random words in french, called him a moron in Japansese, um, said shit in italian, and damn in japanese,and in engish called him a fragging asshole oh and Watashi wa sakana desu which is I'm am a fish. he looked at me and slowly backed away with his index fingers crossed like some hex was being placed aupon him, or some immature first grader, stupid, brain washed football jock, i should put that heating lubricant in his cup, that'll wake him up."

"Like in Revenge of the nerds?"

"Exactly"

"Misfits, I'm afraid that's not a good Idea, for you anyway, you're sneaking skills still require work and your-"

"Bee, I said I Should, not I am, thats two diffrent things, don't get me started on word useage, you know very well I'm gonna major in english,"

"I know that, but still. However it would befunny,"

"Wait, what if I had your chibi do it, I bet noone would notice him!"

"Fit's he's three feet tall and he's bright yellow!"

"You do know that your basicly insulting yourself right now? right?"

"Yes, but still, he's bright yellow, they're gonna notice,"

"I said I bet,"

"Alright, your on" Bumblebee groaned, knowning she wouldn't let up 'till he said he'd do the aft-shake-dance to shut her up, but a bet was still promising,

"You win , I will do the aft-shake-dance in Sam's window while he's doing homework, plus, I'll do the banana dance,"

"Wait, do the Banana-dance in Mikealas window,"

"Fine, but if I win, your goning to owe me , at least ten car washes when i want them,"

"deal! Chibi BB!" Misfits cackled evilly.

Well, I dunno, should Misfits win or should BB win?

BB: I nominate myself!

You can't do that your already nominated,

BB: Damn,

MISFITS WINS!

Chibi Bumblebee was succesful in


	2. Chapter 2

Heh heh heh I knew Misfits would win,

BB: I didn't even have a chance...

( Pats Bumblebee's leg) It's okay Bumblebee, maybe if you're good I'll write one where you win,

BB: Really?

No I said Maybe

BB: Grrr.

Chibi BB: ( Points to the Discalimer " Misfitz only owns Misfits her chibis - me included- the torcher of Bumblebee, the red bag and the Treehouse")

A/N: If anyone want's to do some art from this feel totally free, it'll make us all laugh.

* * *

Misfits grinned, wide, to the point it scared people. Not to mention a certain yellow and black camaro out in the high school parking lot.

In her hand was a tape, and holding her other hand was Chibi Neomovie Bumblebee who had a small, yellow, nylon messenger bag that contained an empty bottle of heating lubricant, a note book and a few writting utensils. He seemed to be extreamly pleased with the proud way he carried himself.

"Bumblebee, I have news for youuuuuuuuu," Misfits said in a sing song voice.

the Camaro shuddered, " No, no, no, NO! he didn't, I checked and-"

"I have proof, and I have him," Misfits opened his front passenger side - calling shot gun way ahead of time from Mikeala- and helped Chibi Neomovie Bumblebee onto her lap, while Bumblebee pulled up to the carramp waiting for the others.

Misfits made a quickcall " Hey Ratch'? You think you could tutor me at Sams this afternoon?"

"-- Of course.What's the occascion?--" Ratchet's voice could be heard, and Misfits made sure of it,

"No, nothing really just a change of senery." Misfits smiled like an imp.

"--Would you be able to stay focused if Jazz and Ironhide were there?--"

Bumblebee shuddered violently and his engine sputtered, Misfits's smile looked like that of the Grinch.

"Of course I can! I've done it before haven't I?" Misfits was trying hard to not giggle, especailly since Bumblebee seemed to have contracted a seizure in Camaro mode,

"-- Misfits is Bumblebee with you? Is something wrong with him?--"

"Oh no no he's fine I'm in the school parking lot, it's crazy here like you wouldn't believe,"

"--and yet I get few calls from the high school.Alright, I will see you later.--"

" À bientôt(1)!" Misfits giggled, putting the phone into her backpack

" I'm going to kill you." Bumblebee growled, " And then I'm going to run over your body so noone can recognize it, and then I'm going to burn your remains with my plasma cannon and then make sure your gone!"

"Love ya' too Double B,"

"You're not exempted from my homicide just because your cute and look like me either Chibi,"

Bumblebee's chibi shrugged and snuggled down in the crooks of Misfit's arms to take a nap.

When the three other teens finally arrived Bumblebee made it his goal to go as slowly as he could possibly go.

"Okay, this is too slow Bee, " Sam took the wheel and floored it, " Is there something wrong?"

"-Yeah alot of things,-" Bumblebee muttered in minicon, making Misfits giggle

"What did he say Misfits?"

"He's fine Sam, he's just in need of fuel," Misfits fibbed with a warm smile holding Chibi Bumblebee's little hand rubbing it like a worry stone.

"So, then why is Chibi Bee here?"

"He misses BB, oh hey look Ratchet Ironhide and Jazz are here! now all we need is Prime!" Misfits leapt out of Bumblebee carrying Chibi Neomovie Bumblebee with her and then put him down to go give hugs,

"Ahright fit's why are we here?" Jazz asked,

"Nothing! nothing at all,"

Jazz crossed his arms and looked down apoun Misfits, "'Fits."

"Okay fine, Bumblebee lost a bet with me and he's gonna do the aft-shake dance in Sam's Window while Sam's doing homework and then he's doing the Banana dance in Mikealas Window."

"I don't even wanna know how yo-"

"MY AFTSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOTZ TO THE YARD AND THEIR LIKE IT'Z BETTER THAN YOURS. I CAN TEACH YOU, BUT I'LL HAVE TO CHARGE!"

"ZOE MAH FUCKING GOD ROLLING ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING MAH FUCKIN' ASS OFF!!!!" Misfits fell to the ground as Bumblebee aft danced the window. with his optics off.

"MY AFTSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOTZ TO THE YARD AND THEIR LIKE IT'Z BETTER THAN YOURS. I CAN TEACH YOU, BUT I'LL HAVE TO CHARGE!"

Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide,Sam,Judy,Ron, Mojo Witwicky, Miles Lancaster, Mikeala Banes and Chibi NeoMovie Bumblebee stared at the Dancing crazed Bumblebee.

"MISFITS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Bumblebee Yelled

"LUV YA TO DOUBLE B! I LUV YOU TO!!!"


End file.
